This is what i do
by gorgeoushotcullen
Summary: When Bella goes to one of Edward's concerts, she is up for the biggest surprise of her life. Will this change the course of her life?


CHAPTER 1

I finally got the tickets to _Edward Cullen's _concert for myself and Alice. Edward Cullen is THE BEST singer ever. And I am his BIGGEST fan. The 6'1 tall 16 years old is the most talented creature in the world. His voice is like honey and milk. I know I sound like a 15 year old love struck teenager, which I usually am not.

Alice is my pixie best friend. She is way shorter than my 5'8 height. Her short spiky hair made her look like a cute little pixie but when it comes to fashion and shopping, she is a true nightmare. At least for me.

Anyways I have to say the great news to Alice. I called Alice in my blackberry. She picked up in the first ring itself.

"Yes Bella?"

"Hello to you too Alice. Coming to the matter at hand, I got tickets to EDWARD CULLEN'S concert in Seattle."

Wait for it, 3…2…..1….. "Oh my god! Oh my god! You got it? I love you. You know that right?"

I laughed at her excitement even though I feel the same.

"We'll have to leave in two hours or else-"

"No or else. We are going to get ready now. I'll ask Demetri to drive us to Seattle. I'll be there in ten. See you."

Before I could say bye, she hung up. Typical Alice.

Alice arrived correctly on time with Demetri, her driver

"Come on Bella! We should get ready for the concert. We are finally going to see Edward Cullen."

With that I was ushered to my bedroom and then to my walk in closet, most of which were filled with Alice's purchases. After a long search, she finally pulled out a midnight blue sleeveless top and black skinny jean. It had a silver design on the neckline which made the outfit perfect. Along with this she also made me wear 5 inch blue pumps and a silver bracelet. After that she forced me in a chair and started with the makeup. After finishing with the makeup and hair, she went to the bathroom to change. She had a stock of her own cloths in my closet.

After what seemed like forever, we left the house with Demetri hot on heels. We quickly jumped into the waiting Porsche and sped to Seattle. The concert hall was already half full. We barely managed to reach the front row seats. After almost half an hour, a stylishly dressed man appeared in front of us.

"I hope you are all ready for this. This is the moment you have all been waiting for. Here with you, ladies and gentlemen, is Edward Cullen." With that he exited the stage.

Then came in, with all his glory, none other than Edward Cullen himself. The crowd was wild with applause. I too was screaming along with Alice.

"Hi guys!" he started. "Today will be different from all the other days." The reply was thunderous. "I will sing to one particular person today. So everyone please check your ticket numbers to find if you are the lucky one."

I was jumping with excitement. I hastily pulled out my ticket from my pant pocket. My number was 462. Now all I could do is to hope.

"There is more news guys. That lucky person gets to spend rest of the night that is 5 hours, after the concert gets over, along with one guest of your own choice. Everybody keep your fingers crossed. The lucky person is-"

God please, please, please "-462"

"It's me. it's me. Oh my god Alice, It's me" I shouted over the groans of disappointment.

"Go Bellaaaaaa"

" Could number 462 please come forward. There will be a person in blue shirt in the front. Please hand over the ticket to him and follow him."

I can't believe this is happening to me. I am going to meet Edward Cullen. After taking in a couple a long, deep breaths, I moved towards the front. As Edward said I found a man wearing blue shirt. I handed him the ticket. He took a quick look at it and looked at me.

"Congratulations Miss.-?"

"Swan"

"Congratulations Miss. Swan. Please follow me. I hope you enjoy the day."

He led me towards a flight of stairs. He gestured me to climb them. Again taking in a couple of deep breaths, I slowly climbed the stairs. As soon I was at the top, I looked up to be met with the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen. Getting started, I almost fell backwards, but was supported by the boy standing in front of me. He steadied me by holding me by my waist. I was as red as a tomato before pulling away from him. He had an amused look on and looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. And of course that made me even redder.

"Sorry about that. I am kind of a klutz. I was just startled". Great now I am blabbering. In front of The Edward Cullen. "Anyways, I am Isabella Swan. But call me Bella." I said extending my hand.

He took it without hesitation. When his hand touched mine there was strange electricity passing through our hands. I gasped out in surprise. I guess he too felt it as he looked amazed.

"I am Edward Cullen. It is my pleasure to meet you Bella. I am looking forward to our day together."

Wow. He is famous and nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Edward"

"Are you ready to go in front of the audience?" he asked.

"No". Shit. I was being impolite. "I mean I am kind of nervous. I know it is you that is singing, but I am never good in front of crowds."I finished. I looked up to see him try to stifle his laughter. I blushed bright red at my blabbering.

"It's not too bad you know. Just be yourself out there." With that he pulled me along with him to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the lucky lady Isabella Swan. Now let's start with it. This is one of my latest compositions. It is called All Day."

This young girl, she's so cute  
>Every time i see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes<br>'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
>Can't wait til i have it, I'ma spend half a milla<p>

I can see us together on the top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make me do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' happier all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

You got this young boy, racking his brains  
>Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring<p>

You got this young boy, going insane  
>Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me<p>

I can see us together on top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' proud for you all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song<br>All day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah...<p>

Stopped me in my tracks I have to know your name, know your name  
>(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together is a match)<br>Tell me baby why you making me wait all day, all day  
>(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together girl we got it in the bag)<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' proud for you all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song<br>All day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah... <p>

The whole time he sang for me. His eyes were locked with mine. It almost looked like he meant what he sang. The applause for the song was enormous. He shot me a crooked smile. I replied with a dazed one of mine. His next song was called One Less Lonely Girl.

After singing a dozen songs he thanked the audience and escaped the stage along with me. We went to a room which was comfortably furnished. The walls were a light shade of lavender while the furniture had darker shades. We sat down on the couch in silence. Eventually we started talking. I got to know the real him.

He was actually from Chicago. His parents were Elizabeth and Edward sr. Masen. They died when he was very young. He was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen at the age of 5. He had a brother called Jasper. His best friend was Emmett. His favorite color was brown. He started playing the piano at the age of 6 and the guitar at 8. Later he learned to play the drums and trumpet.

I in turn told him about my boring life story.

When I told him that I could play the guitar and the piano, he insisted me to play something for him. He even pouted when I told him no. Finally I gave in and decided to sing a song that I wrote. It was called 'Today was a Fairytale.' I wrote it imagining that Edward liked me, which was crazy. He handed me his guitar to play. I marveled at the smooth texture and fine quality of the instrument. Even though mine was as good as his, I couldn't stop looking at it in amazement. I was going to play in EDWARD CULLEN'S guitar. I took in a deep breath and sang.

Today was a fairytale

You were the prince

I used to be a damsel in distress'

You took me by the hand and picked me up at six

Today was a fairytale.

Today was a fairytale.

Today was a fairytale,

I wore a dress

You wore a dark grey t-shirt

You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess

Today was a fairytale.

Time slows down, whenever you're around

But cant you feel this magic in the air

It must have been the way you kissed me

I fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way, today was a fairytale

It must have been the way, today was a fairytale.

Today was a fairytale, you've got a smile

That takes me to another planet

Every move you make, everything you say is right

Today was a fairytale.

Today was a fairytale,

All that I can say

Is it's now so much clearer

Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

Today was a fairytale.

Time slows down, whenever you're around

But can't you feel this magic in the air

It must have been the way you kissed me

I fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way, today was a fairytale

It must have been the way, today was a fairytale.

Time slows down, whenever you're around

I can feel my heart

It's beating in my chest

Did you feel it?

I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air

It must have been the way you kissed me

I fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air

It must have been the way you kissed me

I fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Oh oh oh oh yea yea yeah

I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes while I was singing. I opened my eyes to find Edward's mouth slightly open, gaping at me openly. Was I that bad? Shit. I shouldn't have sung.

He quickly woke up from his gaping and started clapping. Now I was gaping at him.

"That was wonderful Bella. It was the best song I have ever heard. You are- your voice is beautiful"

"Thanks." I said shyly. Was he about to say that I was beautiful? Oh my god. This guy was just perfect.

I glanced down at my watch. It was nine already. I just remembered that in all the excitement of meeting Edward Cullen, I had forgotten to call Alice. I didn't know how I was going to get home if Alice had left.

"Can I call Alice, Edward? I need to know where she is"

"Sure Bella." As I told him about my life, he knew all about Alice.

I dialed her number in my phone which was a latest rq213 touch screen.

"Alice?"

"Bella. Oh my god. Are you with Edward?"

I glanced at Edward and blushed as he was staring at me. "Yes" I told her.

"Ahhhhhh!" I almost dropped my phone as she screamed.

"Stop it."

"Okay, okay."

"Well, I called to ask where you were. I want a ride home."

"I am in a restaurant near the concert hall. It's called Paradise. Invite Edward to come along with you."

"I can't do that Alice."

"Oh yes you can. Pass the phone to him."

"Only if he wants to talk" I said even though I doubted that he would turn it down.

"Um Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Alice wants to talk to you. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Sure"

I passed the phone to Alice.

After about ten minutes, Edward hung up. He looked at me and said "I guess I will join you or dinner"

I just nodded while mentally doing cartwheels.

We left the concert hall along with Edward's bodyguards. As soon as we stepped out there was blinding lights everywhere. The paparazzi were taking every picture of us as possible. There were questions flying.

"Did you know her already?"

"How was your evening Ms. Swan?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you going to meet again?"

Edward pulled me to his side to prevent me getting crushed. I had my face in his chest while his right arm was around my hip. After what seemed like forever, we crossed the Paparazzi and reached the restaurant. "We are here with Alice Brandon."

The hostess reluctantly tore her eyes away from Edward and started searching a book. She then led us to the table where Alice was seated.

After dinner, I left with Alice. Edward had bid us goodbyes after we secretly exchanged e-mails. We had agreed that we would make good friends. So I got his email address after making a promise not to reveal it to anyone.

CHAPTER 2

I was rudely awakened by Alice, with her jumping up and down on my bead, trying to get me to wake up. I finally opened my eyes and groggily asked her "what the hell Ali? What is wrong with you?"

"Wake up now or else you are going to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Well duh? Your time with Edward"

"WHAT?"

"Well they are broadcasting the time you spend with Edward last night. It's live. Come on. It starts in ten minutes."

What the hell? I thought that it was personal and not for the whole world to see. I felt betrayed by Edward. He made me sing when he knew that we were being taped. Not wanting Alice to see the look on my face, I quickly went to was my face and brush my teeth. After finishing my morning duties in a record time of five minutes, I rushed to the couch in the other side of my room. Alice had already put on the channel where it was going to be broadcasted.

"_Are you all ready to see how Edward Cullen treats his lucky fan? Well you don't have to wait long. Isabella Swan, a lucky fan, got the chance to have alone time with Edward Cullen. Aren't we all curious to know about what happened last night? Here we are with the taping that was done with both of them knowing." _ Edward didn't know about it? I felt my anger toward him start evaporating. I felt ashamed of doubting him.

They started playing the tape. All through the video Edward was staring at me. Then my song was played. I should admit I sounded pretty good. Though they had cut the part where we discussed our personal details, the tape lasted for about an hour.

"Wow. This is huge Bella. I would not be surprised if a recording company calls you this minute."

As if on cue the phone rang. Alice let out a bark of laughter. I just rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello. Can I talk to Isabella Swan please?"

"I am Isabella Swan. Can I know who this is?"

"Good Morning Ms. Swan. I am Garret Johnson. I am calling from Big Records Records. I would like to make an offer to you."


End file.
